The present invention relates to plate blocks for decorating wall faces and includes the use of base plates which are fixed in parallel but in a shifted position by means of intermediate members on the back face of substantially equally large substratum having a face veneer glued and fixed integratedly on the surface and side surface, thereof.
On plate blocks for decorating wall faces used in the building structures, study has hitherto been made on preventing cracks and ripples on the thin face veneer which is glued to form the surface. In the conventional process, however, decorative coating is applied on the surface and only one side face of a substratum such as plywood and particle board but is not provided integrally on the other surface. For example, in the case of a face veneer joined to a planar article with glue, the veneer can be joined integrally to either one side of the planar article surface, but not joined to the other side surface. Accordingly, a face veneer as large as the unjoined side face must be prepared on the other hand and then joined to the side face, requiring several sheets of face veneers. Not only is the process complicated and requires care in working, but also there is the greater possibility of separation of the face veneer during handling or transportation and even after finish working. Moreover, the product cannot provide agreement in the pattern of the face veneer, or the cross grain does not coincide in the joint with the straight grain in natural wood, thus spoiling the pattern or appearance. Further, such block product as thus obtained is not easy to firmly fix into the structure, pillars, or wall face thereof. To cite an example, even if such block product is glued in the wall face, such joint becomes brittle due to the variation of temperature and humidity. Accordingly, such blocks may separate from the wall or, in case the blocks are bored and fastened with pins, the desired decorative effect will not be obtained.